YuGiOh! Omake Theatre 5
by misuko-ikumi
Summary: Yugi owns a dress shop. But there is more to that than meets the eye...cackles mysteriously


**Yugioh Omake Theatre 5 - featuring Yugi, Michelle and GAYB!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Or any dress shop. But we do own Michelle S Diary! And Gayb! Yey! He appeared to me (Suki) as an angel, in a dream, washing my bathroom floor, and laughing at my mum! Too weird! XD But he rox sox. He is the angel Gabriel. - Ikumi xXx**

On Domino High Street, there is a small dress shop, smothered in pink cloth, and stuffed full of lots of bright, colourful, and, er, interesting designs of clothing.

And it was to this shop that Michelle S Diary - 7 that very day - came, to buy her party dress.

"Ok dear," her mum had said, "you wait here for the shop assistant, and I'll just be round the corner at the supermarket to get your cake, OK hun?"

She had nodded, then proceeded into the shop alone, a small bell tingling as she did so.

"Hello?" she called, breaking the silence. "Hello?"

There was a muffled squeak of a reply, but she couldn't quite see where it was coming from.

"Hello?"

"I'm down here!" came the quiet reply, from somewhere down by her patent black party shoes.

She looked down, and to her surprise, looked straight at a small guy with pointy triangular hair of all the colours of the rainbow, wearing a tiny tie-dye monstrosity.

"Hello, have you come to buy a dress?" the guy said.

Just then, Ikumi popped up and said, "bar snecks!" and then disappeared in a puff ofblue smoke.

'Well, duh', she thought. "Yes!" she smiled sweetly down at him. "It's my party today!"

"Oh! Happy Birthday!" the guy in the dress replied, in a voice almost too high for Michelle to hear. "Let's get you measured then. I'm Yugi by the way."

"Ok…" she murmured, following him as he made his way over to the tiny counter, to collect the measuring tape that was actually bigger than him.

"OK, stand still…" he squeaked, straining to hold the tape measure above his head and stretch it as high as he could.

Michelle looked down at her knee, where the top of the tape measure just about reached.

"Um…"

"OK…" Yugi sighed. "GAYB! A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!" he screamed, shattering glass all over the neighbourhood.

There was a loud rumble, the floor shook, clothes' hangers rattled, and a back door labelled 'Staff - Private' flew open with a loud 'BANG!'.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DAAAAAAAAARRRRLLLLLLLLLINNNNNNGGG!" boomed the guy, at least ten feet tall, beaming down at Michelle, who quivered nervously.

"MY NAME'S **GABRIEL**, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME GAYB. **GAY**B, GET IT?" he laughed, as if this were the funniest joke ever.

Michelle, stunned, was glued to the spot, until she was almost knocked off her feet by the hurricane of air that came as Gayb's arm shot down, snatched the tape measure off Yugi, and began twirling her around manically, flinging the tape measure in her eye several times.

"RIIIIIGHT DAAAARRLINGGG!" he cried, dramatically, "I HAVE **JUST **THE THING!" And with a turn on his fluffy stiletto heel, and a flourish of his many skirts, he disappeared into a large jungle of racks of clothes.

He emerged a few seconds later, triumphant, and brandishing the most beautiful silver dress that the 7 year old had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow…" she murmured, eying it up and down.

"LIIIIKE IT, DAARRLING?" said Gayb, fluttering his perfectly manicured fingers (silver palm trees, darling!) around the cloth excitedly.

"AND THAT'S JUST THE COVER!"

Michelle's eyes widened as Gayb removed the perfect silver covering for the dress underneath.

If you could even call it a dress.

As soon as the cover was removed, the real design was revealed.

In fact, the dress practically exploded. Everywhere.

It seemed about ten times the size of the cover, with about thirty layers (thirty four, Gayb confirmed, proudly) of intricate lace work, pink silk, and fluffy hemming. It was covered in a bright strawberry print, each piece of fruit complete with a tiny purple bow, and a scary grinning face.

"WELLLLL THEN, GO AND TRY IT ON!" cried Gayb, still grinning for ear to ear.

Michelle faked a smile uncomfortably, took the fashion disaster, and made her way to the changing room.

"DON'T WORRY, DARLLLIIINNNGGG, WE'RE BOTH GAY!" He winked scarily.

Five minutes later, she emerged, her head held high so she was not suffocated by the mass of lace around the collar.

Gayb and Yugi both clapped their hands simultaneously with delight.

"You look LOVELY!" Yugi piped, grinning.

"FABULOUS DAAAARRRRLING, SIMPLY **FAB**ULOUS!"

Michelle smiled sheepishly at both of them, gritting her teeth so as not to puke when she looked in the mirror.

"Hey," said Yugi, suddenly, "what does this do?" He was pointing at a strangely green strawberry, that looked even more psycho than then others (if that was possible).

"Um… It said on the label not to touch that…" warned Michelle, but it was too late.

Yugi pushed the strawberry and…

**BOOM!**

Layers and layers of frills of lace, pink silk and fluffy hems shot into any space available, squashing everything in slight.

"Heeeeeellllp mmmmuuuuufffffggghhhh!" screeched Yugi, smashing the newly repaired windows across the road as he was sucked into the raging torrent of disgusting cloth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIII DAAAAAAARRRRRRLLLLINNNNNGGG!" yelled Gayb, diving dramatically.

"ARGH!" screamed Michelle, but no one noticed her, because she was an unimportant side character that no one really cared about.

JAB

Gayb punctured the writhing tyrant of a dress with his stiletto heel, and the dress shrank back to a rag, which fell off Michelle, who had never been more relieved to be seen in her undies by two complete strangers in her life.

"YUUUUGIIII, DAAAARRRRLING!" Gayb yelled, as Yugi choked for air, and rolled around as if having a fit.

"I SEE THE LIGHT!" he screamed, knocking a rack of smaller dress-disasters over.

"NO! DON'T GO TOWARDS IT!" Gayb screamed, so loud that someone fell off the Eiffel Tower in shock (geography note: the Eiffel Tower is in France, which is thousands of miles away from Domino And also, Marik is there! Story for another time...).

"COME TO ME, DARLING YUGI! COME BACK TO ME!"

Yugi slowly recovered, threw up all over the sparkles on Gayb's stilettos, and fell into a deep sleep, sucking his thumb.

Gayb looked down at Yugi, smiling. But when he turned to Michelle again, his expression darkened.

"YOU...!" he said, menacingly, advancing on the poor young birthday girl.

"GET OUT!"

There was a pause, while Michelle looked up at him, too scared to move.

"_**NOW!"**_

Michelle ran out into the street, wailing worse than a banshee, not even noticing that she was still only in her undies.

**HAHAHA! Thanks for reading! We just love Gayb, he's so amazing! XD**

**See you! Love us x x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
